


Revived

by Puppy_pupper2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppy_pupper2/pseuds/Puppy_pupper2
Summary: Carter Binds had a normal life.  he was a firefighter. His bother lived with him. And even tho he didn't like to celebrate his birthday he was turning 27. Then he died and that complicated things. Like for one. Come to find out he was destined to do something important in 'god's plan'. Two, he now he have death's daughter to protect him from any harm that comes his way. And last what was he going to tell his little brother james. This is going to be a hell of a ride!





	Revived

I was dead.

And it was dark.

The funny thing is I thought death would be more lively. I guess you are confused. let me take you to the beginning. 

I'm going to tell you how I died and was brought back to life

But the story doesn't start with me. It starts with the grim reaper

July the 14th  
5:00 am

She was woken by the screaming souls burning in the thick red liquid. She opened the window in her room looking at the forever dark blue sky. She told me that it was beautiful. One of the few things she likes about hell. She looked down at the long and wide river of evil souls.

Janna was too wide awake to go back to sleep. She stretched her arms out yawning. She hopped up on her feet and sleepily walked over to her closet grading her leggings, purple jacket, and motorcycle keychain walking out the door.

A small demon dressed in red armor sat against the wall by her room. His name was Victor. He was Janet's protector. He's the kind of demon that seemed like he didn't belong there he was just there.

She softly stepped past him toward the living room trying not to wake him up. She sat on the couch and picked up her small notepad that was sitting on a nearby table.

"What's on the agenda today" she mumbled to herself

When she picked up the book it had the last page written on open. She turned to the next blank page. Magically the next few pages filled with names, dates, and times. It looked like different hands we're writing in gold ink at the same time.

She flipped through the few pages. She started to list of deaths.

"Murder. Murder. Accidental. Murder. Suicide. I hate suicides."

"It's going to be a long day," she said cocking her head back on the couch looking up at the ceiling.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

there were three loud knocks on the door. When she opened the door all she saw was a letter at the foot of the door. She picked it up and read it. It said in big bold words

YOU HAVE BEEN SUMMONED 

She broke the seal.

Janet sparks have been hearing by summoned to the grand hall for a special meaning.

She was stunned. It wasn't very often she had been summoned. She checked to who the letter was addressed to. It was her no doubt but still, she was surprised.

She closed the door and looked at the words over and over again with her head in her hand pacing in the front room.

She turned to the sleeping demon in the hallway.

'Maybe I can go without him. It's not like I need to fight.' She thought to herself.'

But it was to make to leave him to sleep peacefully because he was already up.

He lifted his helmet up to reveal his pupilless eyes" what are pacing about?"

Janna jumped. She didn't know that victor was awake.

"Oh I thought that you were asleep," she said

"I was only half asleep." He said 

"What that in your hand" Victor pointed to the letter that was in her hand

"Oh, this. It nothing just I kinda sorta summoned to the grand council and I'm about to go. And I was going to leave you here. Really don't have to go." She rambled 

"Well if you thought you were going to go by yourself then you thought wrong."

Before she could say something he morphed into a dagger dropping right into her hands

Janna smiled"you know your overprotective right?"

Vic while still in his weapon form shook in her hand

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

Vic acted this way regularly but he is especially protective because Victor had a little bit of a grudge against angels and the reason why is when they figure out he is one like he had a disease. He absolutely doesn't want her to be them alone with a few exceptions.

She put victor in her back pocket an

In mid-air, she draws a circle with her fingertips with fire following. Slowly a pair of angel wings appeared in the middle with three symbols on the put side. Earth, purgatory, and Hell. A portal opened out of sparks of fire.

Janna took a breath and stepped through the portal on a soft sheet of clouds. By stepping into the portal she came from below to a dove the earth at the gates. 

There a man that she sees on and off the job. But it is a person you will always see a smile no matter what. "Saint Paul." Somehow his smile got even bigger than before he saw Janna.

"Janna it's so nice to see you even tho I didn't see judging scheduled until 9:00. What brings you here?" saint Paul said

The smile that Janna had got replaced with worried." They called me to the elders. Usually, when they summon me it's terrible."

'Like that one time a virus was going around and I had to scramble to get everyone put in their right place. That was the busiest day of my whole life.'

Just like that Janna started to remember all the bad news she got at that place.

Saint Paul broke her out of her thoughts. 

"I'm sure it's not that serious don't worry. Maybe they're thanking for a change. " while saying that with one swift hand movement toward the gates. And they opened you could hear a choir. It was nothing new matter of fact it always happens when you open the gates of heaven.

Why do you always have to look on the bright side of things"Janna asked Paul

"Someone has to" 

She walked inside the gates. As she passed through she could feel the weight of her wings. They stretched out to their full wing mass. The light gray wings contrasted with our white wings that everyone else had.

She hated that because everyone would adamantly know that she was them the reaper. And because of that once in a while she would get sideways looks. But she wasn't worried about that at the time. She was nervous about going into the big building at the end of that Golden Road. The one you could see for miles. The main courtroom. The organization of angels that look at that section of heaven while Jesus is doing everything else. Some angels are kinda scared of them. 

She opened the door to a noisy gigantic room. The angels were seated up high to the point where they almost touched the ceiling which made you feel small.

As they saw her they stopped talking. The room fell silent until the main elder broke it.

Where he started speaking she barely her him it was more of a mumble"Oh. So you made. I didn't expect you to come so early but it's good you came on such short notice and thank the heavens that you don't have that dreadful demon with you." She could feel victor shift in her pocket

He put his glasses on and one by one probably looking for her assignment.

"Janet sparks is it."

She nodded

"We have a new assignment to give to you and it's very important. Came from the big G himself" he said

She didn't know what it was going to be. She never got an assignment from the big man his self.

"You are to protect someone very important and will do something very big. His name is Carter Blind and his information will be put in a notepad. 

" But what about-"

"That will be all covered. We reduced your workload by 60% so you wouldn't be overloaded. You will be sent near his location right away.

A hole in the clouds under her feet. Making her fall out of the sky. The bad thing about her job is sometimes she doesn't have a say in things. This brings us back to her plummeting to her death.

" FLY! FLY! WHY AREN'T THESE THINGS WORKING?!

'Well, this sucks. It's been so long that forgot how to fly' Janna through to herself

Every second gets her even closer and closer to the ground. Frantically she flopped her wings. It was the fact that she may die because that wouldn't have near the power to kill but it was how much it was going to hurt is what got her.

She could into a ball and closed her eyes at that moment her dagger formed friend fell out creating a red glasses sphere surrounded her.

CRASH!

She opened her eyes to see that she was unharmed and victor sphere deforming back into a dagger with a chip in the blade. She graded the victor.

"What're you thinking it's not like I was going to die or something." She screamed at him putting both her hands on the blade to heal it. 

"You're unbelievable you know that. You're making me look like a crazy person."

Her hands catch a green flame and then quickly disappeared. The crack was healed.

She stood up looking around her. "how are we going to cover"

A big crater was made from the force that they hit the ground with.

"Screw it" 

She started to climb out Ridge hole in the ground. When she to the top she dusts her clothes off and looked at a terrified couple sitting on the top of the roof of their truck.

"Wow. that was quite a fall I had. you don't happen to know where the nearest bar is? Do you?" 

Janna could really read their expressions it either awe or fear. It didn't matter which one it was to Janna she just really needed a drink from the 3 hours she just had.

"St-Straight and t-take a right." The guy said

"Thank you, fine sir, I will make sure you long and for filling life."

"Thank you?" It was more of a question than a statement.

5 minutes later

She was pleasantly surprised this bar was open this early in the morning even though there was barely anyone in there. Not like she could find someone to talk about her problems with that won't think she was crazy anyway. Man, she would have mined going to the skeleton casino right now Philip wouldn't have minded listening to her problems.

"A beer please." She said to the bartender sitting down. he looked sleep-deprived. 

She took a sip and looked at her notepad for the information that the elders were supposed to have given her.

The first thing she noticed about this guy was he had orange eyes with flakes of brown in them. She had never seen that kind of eye color before. She didn't even think eyes can be that color not humans anyway. 

She read to herself self " his name is carter blinds. He lived here in pine. Was adopted live a noble life bluh bluh bluh. Where he lived and what he looked like is all I needed to know."

She looked closely at my name."Carter blinds." She repeated to herself. 

"That sounds familiar like I saw that before. wait." 

She went back to the morning deaths that she doesn't have to deal with anymore.

"Crap!"

She looked at his name in the book as the accidental death she saw this early this morning and looked at the time of death.  
7:32 am

"I have two hours to find him before he dies.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I guess. Anyway, im open to critics on this.


End file.
